Pokemon: Pink Version
by Shin Fox
Summary: Clefairy was originally going to be the mascot before Pikachu. So what if Ash left with a Clefairy? TEMPORARILY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter One: I Choose You

_**Hey guys and gals Yurei Komori here with another story and this one is co-written by JRTPuppies.** **Disclaimer me and JRTPuppies do not own Pokemon.**_

 _Chapter one I Choose You_

 _Ash was up all night watching pokemon battles on TV so he was sleeping in dreaming about which starter to choose, accidentally throwing his alarm clock into a wall breaking it._ _When he wakes up on his own he realizes he's late and runs to Oak's lab. Forgeting to get dressed._

 _Gary has a croud around him "Well Ashy-boy. You snooze you lose. I'm pretty sure there aren't any pokemon left" Ash gets mad "Oh yeah! Just wait I'll show you! I'll get the best one and beat you!" Gary shrugs "Fine then I'll wait. But when you come back empty handed we'll be laughing." Ash runs inside and Oak looks at him "Ash? I already gave all 3 to other trainers. Becides you look more ready for bed than you do for pokemon training" Ash puts his hands together then begs and wines until Oak hands him a pokeball "This one isn't a big fan of people. But you can have it" Ash takes it out revealing Clefairy. She uses double slap on Ash, it's super effective._

 _He walks out with Clefairy in his arms._ _Gary "So gramps did have a pokemon left, but I still got the best one. Here, I'll take you on" He pulls out a ball and throws it "Go squirtle" Ash sets Clefairy down "You got this" Clefairy use doubleslap on squirtle, Clefairy just walks up to ash and slaps him instead of Squirtle. "Hey Ashy-boy what is wrong with your Clefairy." Ash "The proffessor said it doesn't like people" Gary shrugs "Squirtle use water gun" Squirtle knocks her down by spitting water from his mouth. Ash picks up the injured pokemon, who hasn't fainted but was still hurt "Fine. You win." Gary returns Squirtle "Am I great or what? Smell ya latter Ashy-boy" Gary leaves in his car with a cheer team in the back praising him._

Ash starts walking away but suddenly his mom shows up. She gives him several sets of clothes and stuff for laundry "Mom. You're embarrassing me" Dahlia tells Ash "Is that your pokemon? It's cute. Why is it not in it's pokeball?" Ash holds out the ball she was in "Oh right" and tosses the ball. But she smacks it away. Ash is a bit frustrated but his mom thinks they're playing "Oh! You're freinds already!"

Ash leaves with Clefairy to Viridian city. Running into a wild Rattata. He has his pokemon battle it but she climbs up aa tree and refuses to help him. "Come on Clefairy. I need your help. Climb down and we'll hug it out." Clefairy still refuses.

Suddenly a wild Spearow attacked Clefairy slapped it 5 times in the face. It let out a cry as it fainted, then 255 spearow attack. Ash decides to run. He jumps in the water and Misty saves him. She looks at Clefairy "Are you okay?" she looks at Ash "Bring her to a pokemon center" Ash looks up "Sure thing" he takes her bike promising to return it someday. The Spearows find them and he assures he only wants to potect her.

Clefairy jumps in to save him and uses metronome. It ends as teleport taking the 2 and the bike to the nearest pokemon center. Viridian city's.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pokemon Emergency

Chapter 2: Pokemon Emergency

Ash was warped to the pokemon center before Clefairy could sustain any more damadge. "Please! I need your help!" Nurse Joy calls "We need emergency care for a small Fairy type pokemon" They bring her in. Then after she gets fixed up smoke fills the room **(E** **nter team rocket intro here cuz i ain't writing that.)**

They see Clafairy, a rare and popular pokemon. All 3 "Let's catch that Clefairy" Ash "Not if I can help it. Double Slap" Clafairy slaps Ekans until it faints. James says "Tackle" Koffing tacked Clefairy. "Metronome" Clefairy waged it's finger and used blast burn. It creates a giant fireball that destroys the whole pokemon center. Team rocket went flying "That Clefairy destroyed that whole buildung with 1 finger" "That thing's extra strength for sure" **(A/N hey guys of you watched pokemon: indigo league then you should know what happens next so yea im going to end it here) Next time Chapter 3: Pokemon Capture**


	3. Chapter Three : Ash Catches A Pokemon

As Ash Ketchum continues his journey he goes to Veridian Forest. "Pokeball go!" He catches a Catterpie. "Alright! I caught a pokemon for the very first time!' He lets Catterpie out to meet Clefairy. The 2 become buddies and hug. Ash rides the bike until he's stopped by Misty. "Oh. Here you go" Ash didn't expect to meet her again so soon. Misty takes the bike "Thanks. You came through" Ash shrugs "Why wouldn't I?"

The two part ways and Ash finds Pidgeotto. "Clefairy go! Water gun!" Clefairy spits water at it and it faints. "Pokeball go!" The pokeball he throws bounces off. "Huh?" Ash continues and finds his way to the samurai completely missing Team Rocket. Samurai sends Metapod Ash sends Catterpie. Catterpie tackled Metapod over and over, in a really really really long battle. After Metapod finally faints Catterpie evolves into Metapod and both trainers return them. Ash sends Clefairy and the Samurai sends Pinsir. "Metronome" It landed on fire blast. It destroyed Pinsir.

The two part ways promising to be much stronger next time they meet. Ash runs into Team Rocket who wakes up the Beedrill. Metapod beats them with 2 tackles and becomes Butterfree. "Sleep powder" Butterfree puts all the Beedrill to sleep. Some of it gets on Team Rocket too. "We'll-" they yawn "Come ba- Zzzzzzz"

With team Rocket defeated and his seccond pokemon in it's final stage, Ash heads to Pewder city for his 1st gym badge. **A/N. Well that just happend, what will happen next to our hero Ash Ketchum? Find out next chapter as the journey continues.**


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown in Pewter City

Ash arrives in Pewter city. Flint warns Ash Brock is out of his league. Ash does not listen. Ash runs into the gym and says "I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. And I'm here for my first ever gym badge"

Brock grabs 2 pokeballs "Alright Ash. We will both use 2 pokemon" Ash tosses a pokeball "Sounds fair. Go Butterfree" Brock sends Geodude. "Sleep powder" puts Geodude to sleep "Psybeam" KOs Geodude. Brock sends Onix "Rock throw" One shot. "Clefairy get out there buddy" she hops down "Water gun" Onix gets recked. Brock hands him the boulder badge. **(A/N. Well our hero has gotten his first badge. Find out what happens next in the next chapter when the journey continues.)**


	5. Chapter Five: Clefairy And The Moonstone

Ash goes to Mt. Moon after defeating Brock. Defeating a bunch of Zubats with Clefairy's double slap. Seymore saw Ash "Did you take that Clefairy from the cave!?" Ash explains how he got Clefairy.

As they walk through the cave Clefairy meets some old pals. Team rocket shows up. Butterfree takes out Ekans and Koffing with psybeam. Then the 2 resort to bombs. Launching the moon stone in the air then stealing it.

Clefairy tells Ash to follow them. The 3 are stopped by Ash and blown into the sky. James yells from the sky "We'll be back. Tomarrow." Then the moon stone is returned. Most of the Clefairy evolve. Only Ash's refuses too. "Don't you want to be a Clefable" Clefairy slaps him.

After the 2 walk out Ash asks Clefairy if she really came from space, Clefairy nods. Then he sees a sign. "Cerulean city" Clefairy points at a sign "Clef clef. Fairy!" "Someone wrote on the sign 'Ash is a loser' GARY!!!!" Ash runs to catch up to Gary. He can't since Gary has a car, but he tries.


	6. Chapter 6: Waterflowers Of Cerulean City

Ash runs through Cerulean City and crashes into Misty. "Sorry" both say. "I was looking for the gym" Misty tells him "Don't bother. The gym leader has been gone for a while." Ash goes and finds 3 replacements. After finding none of them will battle. Team rocket does thier stupid vacuum plan and are destroyed. Ash bests them and Jenny arrests them "We'll be back tomarrow" the gym leaders give Ash a badge but Jenny confiscates it. "For breaking league rules this gym is going down. Kid if you find and defeat Misty you can have the badge back" the girls all go "Like, what? We HAVE to battle"

Cerulean City gym is shut down including the show portion. Jenny and Ash find Misty and Ash challenges her. Misty shrugs "I only have a Staryu and Starmie right now. 2 on 2?" Ash says "I have 2 pokemon so sure. Clefairy let's go!" Clefairy hops down "Swift" "Metronome" It lands on bolt stike. Both hit. Misty switches pokemon "Double slap" she smacks Starmie "Water pulse" Clefairy is confused "Body slam" Clefairy is confused and slams face first in the dirt "Take a break buddy" Ash puts her on his shoulder and tosses a pokeball "Butterfree! Silver Wind!" KOs Starmie. Misty returns Starmie "Good job Ash" Jenny gives Ash the badge back. Ash leaves Cerulean with a 2nd badge. **(A/N. well looks like our hero has gotten his second badge will be back when the journey continues)**


	7. Chapter Seven:The Path To The League

Ash hears where the next gym is and runs off to Vermilion City. He comes across the undefeated gym after beating 10 people in a row. After introductions of the way as the ground splits in half.

Aj goes with Ash to he starts with Butterfee "Sleep Powder!" "Dig" Sandshrew dug underground to evade "Rollout" Sandshrew KOed Butterfree.

Ash sends Clefairy "Water pulse" it weakens Sandshrew but doesn't knock it out Aj is glad trained it in water "Huh? But Sandshrews are weak to water" "Use fissure" Clefairy jumps out, of the way "Metronome" It lands on self-destruct, both are down leaving each other with 0 pokemon left.

Training starts again and Ash hears "Huh?" he runs in and sees this "Why are you hurting them! You should be freinds with them!" "Just because I'm tough on them doesn't mean I don't care for them" Team rocket comes in "Not again" "Who are these creeps?" show him his pokemon as Ash suggested. Ash "All your pokemon look super tired" "We live by 'No pain, no gain' " "Pain? You're supposed to make friends"They steal people's pokemon" Aj gets ready to battle "You can't take Sandshrew" the 3 laugh and insult it "GRRRR! LET'S MAKE THEM PAY FOR INSULTING OUR GYM!" He cracks his whip and takes out Ekens and Koffing in a move each. Beating 2 trainers, he just beat 100 trainers "100 wins! We did it!"

After promising they would both be stronger when they next meet the two go their seperate ways.


	8. Chapter 8:Bulba and the Hidden Village

Ash finds an Oddish and battles it "Clefairy! Double slap!" Clefairy slaps Oddish 5 times "Pokeball go" before Ash can catch it Bulbasaur stops the pokeball with vine whip.

Bulbasaur runs off and Ash chases him getting caught in a trap. He sees 2 old freinds "Brock? Misty? Why are you here?" Brock starts cutting them free "I fell in the water and got rescued" Misty has an embarrassed expression "I chased a Magikarp and got stuck in a trap"

They reach the village. Misty and Ash decide not to battle once hearing what the place is. Bulbasaur is mad to see trainers and tries to kick them out. They hear 3 idiots shouting at the top of thier lungs that they want to fight. Ash, Misty, and Brock bring the pokemon to safety then Bulbasaur beats team rocket on his own. They're sent flying yelling "We'll be back! Tomorrow!"

Ash is given the chance to catch Bulbasaur. With permission he decides to battle. "Butterfree psybeam!" Bulbasur tackles Butterfree "Go Pokeball!" Ash throws a pokeball whitch catches Bulbasaur. Brock stays to help the villagers now that Bulbasaur can no longer protect them. Misty and Ash leave, all 3 going thier seperate ways.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey Guys Yurei Komori here with an Authors Note, i'll Rarely do filler episodes sense there isn't much point to them.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Charmander The Stray Poké

Ash continues his jouney and comes across a Charmander "Pokeball go!" Ash tosses a pokeball at Charmander witch is smacked away. He tries again but Charmander breaks out of the ball. Charmander explains to Clefairy who tells Ash "Oh. I'll let your trainer pick you up"

Ash takes shelter from the rain and comes across Damian. Ash runs up to Damian, super mad "DON'T YOU KNOW! CHARMANDER IS DYING!" Damian smiles "Why do you care? It's not your pokemon." The two decide to have a pokemon battle. Then Joy breaks them up.

Ash runs out to save Charmander then Sparow attack "Clefairy metronome!" It lands on sunny day clearing up the rain clouds. Charmander no longer having to worry about the rain KOs the Sparow with flamethrower. It's tail goes back as the sun revitalizes Charmander's flame.

Ash brings Charmander to see Damian so Charmander can see what Damian is really like. Danian is not happy "If you wanna protect that weakling you can keep Charmander." Charmander decides to stay with Ash given he saved his life and Damian doesn't care about him.


	11. Chapter 10: Teen Mutant Ninja Squirtles

Ash is walking and falls in a trap. The Squirtle Squad just decided to mess with him. Ash climbs out with Clefairy. Jenny helps him up "Sorry about that. Those 5 were abandoned by their trainers. If their trainers cared maybe they wouldn't be so bad."

Ash goes through the town getting accidently KOed by Gary. When he wakes up Team Rocket got here and are trying to bomb the Squirtle squad. Ash jumps on top of Squirtle. They keep droping bombs until they run out setting the town on fire "We'll be back tomorrow" they say as they fly away in thier balloon. "Squirtle squad! Your water guns can stop the fire!" The Squirtle Squad put out the fire, saving the town.

Jenny rewards the heroic Squirtles. They become the town fire fighters. Ash waves goodbye and leaves. **(A/N, Find out what happens next time as the journey continues.)**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lighthouse Mystery

Ash finds a small Krabby seeing he could catch his 5th pokemon. "Pokeball go!" he easily caught it. He goes to the lighthouse since it's late. When in there he meets Bill.

Thinking he's a pokemon he starts a battle sending out Bulbasaur "Vine whip" Bill gets hit over and over "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! I'm not a pokemon!" Bulbasaur stops and Ash returns him. "This is a costume I'm stuck" Ash helps Bill get out.

Bill tells him about the giant rare pokemon. Ash and him wait at the lighthouse for Dragonite. It shows up and both are happy to see it. They both go thier seperate ways knowing a bit more about just how big the world of pokemon is. ( **A/N this episode is short because not much happened.)**


	13. Chapter 12: Surging Showdown

Clefairy is super tired having walked with Ash all this time lost. Not eating anything since Cerulean. Ash takes her to the pokemon center "Clefairy is super tired can you let her sleep here" Then Joey runs in with his Rattata. "He's been here 15 times this week. He keeps fighting surge, without training. Or using any pokemon other than Rattata"

Ash after a meal goes to Surge'a gym. Apon seeing Clefairy Surge points to her "Everyone look. The baby brought a girly pokemon." everyone laughs. "I'll show you! 1 on 1! I pick Clefairy!" Surge sends Raichu "I choose Raichu" Ash uses his dex to scan it and gets nervous after hearing it's entry "Raichu! Mega kick!" Clefairy was kicked to a wall and is nearly down. "Clefairy! You okay?" Clefairy just barely stands up "Again" Clafairy gets mega kicked again and faints. "Clefairy is unable to battle. Lt. Surge wins!"

Ash picks her up and rushes her to a pokemon center. Clefairy tells Ash she wants to battle and Ash decides to help her win. So Ash in game terms level grinded. He got back in the gym. "Just as we planned" Surge smiles "You planned?" Surge spammed body slam and Clefairy smamed double team. Raichu misses a thunderbolt and Clefairy slaps Raichu down. "I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!" Ash hugs Clefairy and recieves the thunder badge.

Ash having received his thunder badge in a difficult battle goes off to continue his journey. Hoping to see more challenges.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Battle On The SS Anne

Ash is given free tickets by 2 'Strangers' and goes on a cruise thinking about all the pokemon he might find. He sees there's a bunch of free food, he imediatly stuffs his face and feeds his pokemon.

He stops when he overhears a battle between a Raticate and a Starmie. "Wanna battle me?" Ash says holding a pokeball "Sure" he sends Ratticate and Ash sends Butterfree "Psychic" Butterfree attacks with physcic energy "Hyper fang" Butterfree evaded swiftly "Sleep powder" Ratticate falls asleep leaving it open to attack. "Let's just call it a draw"

Ash comes back to eating and sees Misty "Hey!" Misty looks up at him "Oh. Hi Ash!" The guy comes and says "I say I'm a big fan of your Butterfree. Wanna trade?" Ash decides to ask someone more experienced "Should I Misty?" Misty takes a break from eating "Training with multiple trainers helps a pokemon become more experienced. And if you want it back you can always trade back. Why not trade?" Ash nods "Alright then. Let's do it!"

Shortly after trading team Rocket attacks. But they're useless. Getting destroyed but in the prosses the ship is destroyed. Ash already misses Butterfree and trades back. But he and Misty end up not getting off in time and the ship sinks.


	15. Chapter 14: Escape From The SS Anne

Misty wakes Ash who's upside down. He falls face first. Misty has Goldeen search. It comes back with team Rocket saving thier lives. Ash tries to battle them "STOP!" Misty yells "The ship's doesn't need more weight" Misty and Ash truce with Jessie and James temporarily. Jessie uses Ekens as a bridge to get higher.

They all get up and Jessie returns Ekens. "It's a bit dark" Ash sends charmander who lights the way. They reach a casem "Go Koffing" James sends Koffing "Float us all across" they all get over. Ekens uses acid to make a hole. "I got 3 water pokemon" Misty gets on Starmie, Jessie gets on Staryu, and Meowth gets on Goldeen. Ash uses Krabby and James uses Magikarp. All 5 get out but James was saved by a tidal wave instead of Magikarp. Clefairy used wake up slap.

James releases magikarp and it becomes a gyrodos. Whitch attacks in blind fury. Ash battles it. "Clefairy double slap!' Clefairy slaps it. Gyrodos used dragon rage, no effect. "Metronome" it became thunderbolt. Gydodos gets mad and hits Ash with dragon rage, Ash fainted.

Gyrodos called for help. 3 others came. All 4 attack. Everyone blacked out.


	16. Chapter Fifteenth: GIANT POKÉMON!

Clefairy wakes up by Krabby, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. **_(A/N Ash's pokemon cannot speak. Nor can Ekens or Koffing. It's translated so we have dialogue)_** Clefairy and her freinds look for Ash. Meoth comes but since he doesn't have Jessie or James with him he decides to help them. They all eat sushi and tea from Slowpoke "Thanks Slowpoke" Charmander asks "Why are we looking? They probably left already" Bulbasaur smacks Charmander with vine whip "Shut up. Ash would never do that"

After running into a Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur they find Ash, Misty, and team Rocket. They all fly in the air and crash into a beach. Misty says "There are worse places to crashland". **(A/N this episode is short because not much happened.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Bye Bye Butterfree

It's Butterfree mating season. Ash tells his to look for a mate. It fails. Butterfree finds a pretty pink one. It dances for her. She ignores him. Butterfree comes back sad Clefairy helps him.

He goes out with a new idea. Butterfree shows off their moves. Team Rocket shows up to catch Butterfree. It cuts down the net with air slash and uses psybeam which goes through being psychic energy rather than physical force.

The pink Butterfree is thankful to get saved. Ash waves goodbye as Butterfree goes off forever. **(A/N Sorry everbody for how short this chapter is very little happend that was interesting.)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Psychic Showdown

Ash is walking through the firest and meets a little girl. He follows her off a cliff and has Bulbasaur save him. He sees the city and goes there. He gets tricked by team Rocket and saved by the girl.

Ash wants to go in the gym. But after bending a spoon he's let in. **(A/N Not a fan of anime Sabrina or game Sabrina. I'll go with manga Sabrina)**

"I have noticed you made it past my test. You must be quite strong. Should you defeat me" The lights turn on revealing Sabrina "You shall hand over all your pokemon" Ash looks a bit scared. "I am Sabrina. Gym leader. And a member of team rocket" Ash is a bit relived, knowing team rocket is really bad.

"3 on 3. For my fist pokemon I choose Bulbasaur" Sabrina "A poison type? Go abra"

Razor leaf one shots but thwn comes Kadabra "Psybeam" Bulbasaur gets destroyed. "Krabby. Crab hammer" "Psychic" Krabby goes down. "Cle-" Clefairy hid after seeing that "Charmander go!" "Psybeam" Charmander is confused "Flamethrower" Charmander hits itself in confusion KOing itself.

She uses her psychic powers to take Ash's pokeballs "Hypnosis" she hypnotises Clefairy to come over here. Ash walks out, thinking his journey is over.


	19. Chapter 18: Tower Of Terror

Ash learned from a mysterious man eith psychic powers he must obtain a ghost type pokemon. Ash travels to Lavender Town and finds pokemon tower. Walking by graves holding dead pokemon.

He runs the whole time. Until he dies, then he becomes freinds with Haunter and possesses himself. He then heads back. Being stopped by Team Rocket temporarily. They got scared off and ran away.

Ash ran into Sabrina's gym. "It's over Sabrina. I have a ghost type." Sabrina looks at Haunter "1 on 1?" "Yeah!" She sends Kadabra but Haunter doesn't attack instead he makes funny faces. Kadabra laughs so hard he can't battle. Sabrina laughs too, until she notices.

"The boss will probably fire me for this. For defeating me, I shall return your pokemon to you" she does so "You may take this as well" giving Ash a marsh badge. "If I can't work for him anymore. Maybe I should focus more on being a gym leader. If you want, that haunter is pretty funny. Mind trading for my Kadabra?" Ash thinks about it but decides to do it. After it happens Ash looks at Kadabra "Huh? It's...evolving?" Sabrina says "Haunter too" Both evolve "Trading causes some pokemon to evolve"

"Bye Sabrina" Ash leaves knowing a bit more about pokemon. Next stop is Celadon city, but what comes next for our hero. The only way to know is to keep reading, or watch the show. **(A/N That trade only was there to show off trade Evolution. The show didn't do that until Unova)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Primape's Rage

On his way to Celedon city Ash stops to get some food. Before finishing his meal a wild Mankey takes his food. "Pokeball, go!" He tries to catch Mankey but it breaks out.

It gets so mad at Ash for trying to catch it that it evolves right there. "Clefairy moonblast!" Clefairy makes it become night "Celf" charges "fairy!" blasts. Direct hit, thrash sends her flying "You're mine!" Throws another pokeball. Primape breaks out again. 2nd thrash is dodged. "Take a break buddy "Go Alakazam" Alakazam comes out "Psychic!" Primape is hurt alot.

"This is the one!" He throws a 3rd pokeball finnally catching Primape "Yeah! I have 6 pokemon!" Jessie and James watch a bit worried. They decide to try to catch Clefairy, but they decide to eat some food first. By the time they finnish Ash had already left. (A/N kind of a short chapter but have no fear next one is gonna be soon)


	21. Chapter 20: Rainbow Empathy

Arriving in Celedon city Ash searches for the gym **(Without Misty here Ash didn't go to the store or bad mouth perfune)**. Ash finds the gym but the girls at the gym won't let him challenge Erika until he proves empathy by taking care of 3 pokemon. He manages to do it.

Ash goes up to Erika "I want a match" Erika holds up a pokeball "I have to, by league rules. We will each use 3 pokemon. Go Victreebel!" She sends Victreebel out. "I'll use grass pokemon too. Go Bulbasaur"

"Razor leaf" "Cut" Razor leaf hurts a little and Bulbasaur nearly cuts down Victreebel. Victreebel is defeated. Erika switches out "Go Exeggcute" "Another!" Bulbasaur uses cut "Psychic" Bulbasaur hangs on so Ash won't be sad. It's will to keep fighting causes it to evolve. "Cut!" "Hypnosis" Ivysaur falls asleep. Ash returns Ivysaur "Charmander! Flamethrower!" Charmander attacks as soon as it comes out KOing Exeggcute. "Gloom! You're up!" Gloom walks up here. Already out of her pokeball.

"Sludge bomb" the sludge damadges and blinds Charmander "Skull bash" Charmander charges at Gloom but faints apon smelling it. Ash switches to Alakazam "Psybeam" Gloom is almost down "Giga drain" Alakazam is almost down "Swift" some stars take down Gloom. Erika gives Ash a rainbow badge "You've shown both empathy and strength. I wish you the best"

As Ash comes back he sees team Rocket in a really bad disguise. He exposes them and helps the girls kick them out. Ash continutes on his journey.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: P1 Tournament

Ash comes across a guy with a Hitmonchan and gets challenged to a battle. "Clefairy Moonblast!" "Bullet Punch!" Hitmonchan hits before Clefairy can fire it and is knocked to the ground. Clefairy blasts Hitmonchan. After having a quick chat with that guy and his daughter Ash enters the tournament. After easily beating a Machop and Team Rocket.

Hitmonchan uses Mach Punch. Primape goes for rage. The more Hitmonchan attacks the stronger Primape gets, eventually KOing Hitmonchan. Ash's Primape is a champion. He hugs Primape and returns it into it's pokeball. **(A/N kind of a short chapter)**


	23. Chapter 22: Magnetic Attraction

Ash comes across a town in the middle of a blackout. He decides to investigate the power plant "Hello anyone here?" A wild Magnemite apears "Clefairy wake up slap" super effective, sturdy. Spark activates cute charm. "Huh?"

Magnemite is immobilized by love. Clefairy walks to it "Fairy clef. Cle." [Translation:Lead us. Please.] Magnimite decides to show Clefairy and her trainer to Muk. It explains what happened. Ash throws out Primape "Use Outrage" it deals critical damage and Muk uses gunk shot missing completely, Primape attacks again and gets confused, Muk body slams it, then Primape in confusion crashes into a wall.

Ash throws a pokeball at Muk and returns Primape. Muk escapes. "Clefairy Metronome!" It lands on prismatic laser. Gunk shot KOs Clefairy. "Pokeball GO!" Throws a pokeball whitch captures Muk. "YEAH!" It goes to Oak's lab "Huh? Where'd it go?"

Meanwhile in Oak's lab. "Oh my. Ash sent me a pokemon. I wonder what it i-" Muk comes "A MUK!" he covers his nose. "Why did he even catch this?"


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Ninjer Showdown

Ash finds a mansion that says it's a gym. After finaly getting past invisible walls and getting pined by throwing stars. He gets challenged by a pokemon trainer who has only a Venonat.

Koga apears in a cloud of smoke "Very good Ash. I see you are skilled. I only had her fight you to test your skills. We may battle" Ash was freed. In the fight Charmander demolishes his entire team. "Very good. You have earned the Fog Badge" he gives it to Ash.

When Team Rocket shows up. Koga pulls out his Haunter "I did not use all my pokemon yet" It defeats both of the Rocket Member's pokemon with night shade. **(A/N Our hero Ash has obtained his 6th gym badge. Only 2 away from challenging the pokemon league.)**


	25. Chapter 24: Race Of The Poké Clan

Ash comes across a place where he can't catch pokemon. He takes over in a race for an injured woman. It takes a while to learn how to ride.

In the race one competitor beat everyone but him by cheating. Ash countered his cheating and ended up in a pokemon battle against Team Rocket half way through.

But they're team rocket. At worst they slow him down. He goes after defeating them and charges forward with Ponyta.

Evolving it into Rapidash. It uses flame charge and rushes to the finish line. Winning the race.

(A/N. this episode was very forgettable.)


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Clowning Around

Ash comes to the circus. He makes a complete fool of itself. But he meets a guy who's equaly not liked. He says he needs an Exeggutor. Ash decides to get him one to be nice.

He finds a wild Exeggutor and manages to capture it. But then 450 Exeggutors show up. "Charmander flamethrower" it destroys all of them and evolves into Charmeleon.

He gives the man his Exeggutor. "I hope this helps" they both go their seperate ways. Ash's new Charmeleon is super excited.

(A/N Ash did legitimately defeat every gym leader, except Sabrina. So he does have enough badges for Charmeleon to listen)


	27. Chapter 26: Snoring Rocket

Ash comes to a town in the middle of a drought. He tries to solve the problem. But doesn't want to injure a helpless pokemon. Unfortunately Team Rocket would.

Ash went to an old man who was playing a Pokeflute, which can wake up any sleeping pokemon. But when he returned Snorlax was hurt. The 2 steal Snorlax.

Jessie smiles "Snorlax snoozed and now you lose!" They do the Team Rocket motto and send out their Pokemon. Ash easily takes out Arbok and Weezing. Snorlax is sent out and beaten thanks to the fact it was weakened and only recently caught.

(A/N I wanted Team Rocket to be less pathetic so I gave them Snorlax)

Ash has Charmander burn the vines blocking the way. Solving the drought. For solving the problem Ash is treated to a free meal, so are his Pokemon


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Extinct Pokemon

Ash meets up with Gary again. The 2 race to get fossils. Neither are that successful. He discovers a bomb, which he tries to prevent from going off, but instead it explodes.

Ash is trapped underground with Team Rocket. Jessie "Looks like we were blown to the moon" Clefairy "Cle, clef, fairy" Ash "Clefairy says this looks nothing like the moon"

They find 5 anceint pokemon species. They all prove too strong to battle. Jenny, Joy and Krabby. A wild Jigglypuff shows up and tries to sing to the Aerodactyl. But it flew away, Charmeleon evolves into Charizard and gives chase.

Through use of speakers Jigglypuff manages to sing the dinosaur to sleep. By the time everyone woke up. Aereodactle was gone and Ash finds a pokemon Egg.


End file.
